A Touch From Heaven
by trinity531
Summary: Lucy needs rent money. Natsu and Gray screwed up their last mission. She decides to go off on a solo job that Mira suggests and finds herself to lose the very thing that makes her Lucy Heartfilia. Now the guild does everything they can to protect her and keep her from a certain fate and bring their Lucy back. Even if it means keeping Natsu and Lucy away from each other. NALU
1. Going Solo

**Hi! Thank you for reading my story~ I hope you enjoy it! **

**please leave me a comment~ it helps me write faster and motivates me to write more!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was like any other day….

The guild was rowdy… Gray and Natsu were arguing over who was stronger.. having their little competitions as usual… Wendy and Carla were sitting with Lily and Happy… talking about nothing too serious… Erza savoring her strawberry cake… Gajeel in the corner of the guild… closing his eyes with his arms crossed… listening to everything going on in the guild while taking an 'I don't care' appearance…

The raijinshu were sitting with Laxus… Laxus was enjoying his sound pod.. with closed yes.. Freed sitting quietly next to Laxus… watching the guild… Bixlow and Evergreen doing the same… they were the team that enjoyed comfortable silence….

Levy was reading a book.. Jet and Droy sitting on either side of her.. eating food…

Master drinking his beer on top of a table with his legs crossed… Macao and Wacaba were sitting around him… Mira went about smiling while she served the guild members…

Lucy was sitting at the bar, sighing and comically crying.

"Lucy.. are you okay?" Lisanna asked as she came up to sit next to her..

"Oh Lisanna… sniffle sniffle.." Lucy said with puppy teared eyes….

"What's wrong Lucy? You've been moping for some time now. Did something happen?" Mira asked as she came up towards the two girls from behind the bar.

"My team…. They made so much property damage.. that we got no reward.. absolutely nothing! And I have my rent due next week!" Lucy said with clenched fists.. she was frustrated and depressed at the same time..

Erza who was eating her cake at a table nearby in silence.. paused from biting into the cake that was on her fork… guilt overwhelmed her.. she looked over at her depressed teammate.. she put her fork down and moved over to the seat next to Lucy…

Gray and Natsu paused in their brawl.. they were standing in the middle of the guild hall.. and looked over at their favorite celestial mage… they too had a tinge of guilt now.. they winced… they knew they had gone.. _slightly_ overboard on their last mission…

The mission had been simple…. It was an early summer harvest season… and a major farmking town needed help with harvesting their top crops… of course.. Natsu and Gray had to get competitive… 2/3 of their season's crops were either frozen or burned… 1/3 of the crops was just enough for them to survive… it was a disaster….

"Lucy…. I sincerely apologize on behalf of Natsu and Gray… Why don't we go on a quick mission just you and me?"

"No no Erza it's fine… I don't blame you…" Lucy said smiling to Erza..

the two girls looked behind them to stare at the two frozen boys… they flinched as the two girls glared them down… dark aura from both of them….

Natsu and Gray gulped…. Sweat forming on their brows…

"ehehe….. sorry Luce…"

"yea… sorry Lucy…"

A certain blonde haired man and a black haired man smirked…

Sigh…. Lucy turned to face the bar again.. plopping her head on her arms… Levy looked up from her book and saw her best friend sighing again… and she felt bad for Lucy… undoubtedly it was always Natsu's fault… somehow it just always was…she sighed as well as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the celestial mage.

"Lu-chan… cheer up… Just go on a quick mission that'll pay the rent." Levy said warmly.

"I… think… I'll go on a solo mission." Lucy said softly.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Wendy, the exceeds, Lisanna, Mira, and all those close enough to hear… were startled. Lucy… going on a mission without Natsu?! Laxus and Gajeel were listening intently… and their eyebrow twitch gave them away.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "You can't Luce! We're partners!"

"I'm not saying we aren't! I just… need some time on my own… just one mission… alone" Lucy said with a frown as she faced Erza… Gray.. Natsu…

"But Luce!" Natsu whined..

"Natsu… stop." Erza commanded… "I think that's a great idea Lucy. If I go with you, these two idiots will whine and follow us anyway. I'll stay back and make sure they don't interfere and destroy things."

"WHAT?!" Gray yelled

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled.

"THAT'S FINAL GRAY.. NATSU!" Erza death glared at them. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THINGS CAME LIKE THIS. We have no choice… Lucy's strong. She can handle herself."

Natsu pouted.. and Gray had a frown.. Lisanna just giggled at them.. they looked like lost puppies..

"Thanks Erza" Lucy said smiling.

"No problem Lucy. But once you come back from the mission.. we are going out on missions as a team again."

"Of course."

Mira's face lit up as she remembered something… she clasped her hands and quickly went over to the side of the bar… she took out fliers of job requests and she rummaged through them… looking for a particular one she had seen a few weeks ago…

Having found it.. Mira quickly placed it in front of Lucy and her eyes beamed with excitement..

Lucy's watched Mira's excitement from realization.. to her putting a mission flyer on the table… she looked at the job request.. and her eyes widened…

_._

_Duke Sawarr  
Seeking a beautiful female mage ballroom dance practice partner who is accustomed to an aristocratic environment. More information will be given upon arrival._

_Reward: 350,000 jewels_

_Housing and Meals Provided._

.

"Wow Lu-chan! That's the perfect job for you! It's not dangerous and has high pay!" Levy said excitedly.

"Yes Lucy. You should definitely take it. Mira have you been hiding this job for her?" Erza said as she watched the devil white haired mage suspiciously.

Mira smiled and shrugged.. Secretly… SHE HAD! Lisanna knew her sister.. and she smirked knowingly at her.

Lucy smiled widely… this was the best news she had all week.. the job request would be simple… accustomed to being in an aristocratic environment? She was a HEARTFILIA. She was brought up to be an aristocrat. All that she learned.. was engraved in her.. no matter how much she wanted to part from her upper class life. And it did help that the pay… was 5 months worth of rent…

"YOSH!" Lucy said standing abruptly and a fist clenched in the air. "Mira! I take this one!"

"I knew you would" Mira said smiling.

"BUT LUCY!" Happy and Natsu said together. Happy had flown over to Natsu's shoulder now.

Lucy walked away from the bar..  
"Be careful Lu-chan!" Levy said smiling..

"I'll try to make sure Natsu and Gray behave and leave you alone too Lucy!" Lisanna said.  
"I will! Thanks Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Mira. Be back soon!"

"We'll be waiting" Erza said smiling  
Lucy smiled back at her warmly.

She was passing Natsu and Gray now…

"Bu.."  
"No buts Natsu. I'm going alone. Once I come back.. I promise to go on missions with you again… We're still team Natsu." Lucy said smiling as she put a hand on his shoulder..

Natsu still pouted.. "Tch.." he crossed his arms and looked away… Happy did the same..

Lucy sighed and smiled… "I promise to buy you both food when I come back…"

"Really?! Okay Luce! Go make money and hurry back!" Natsu said with his signature grin.  
"Really oh really Lushii?! Fish Fish Fish!" Happy said smiling.

Lucy laughed. "You guys be good. Oh and Gray…" Lucy said looking at Gray now.. "You too. Don't make Erza too mad."

"Tch. I'm not like flamebrain here." Gray said crossing his arms.  
"Yea. I expect you to be the mature one." Lucy said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"HEY!" Natsu said with a frown.

Gray smiled warmly. He had to admit.. she was sure cute at times.

"Of course Lucy. You be safe. Let me know if some creep bothers you"  
"Mhm. Gray your clothes~"  
"What!? When did this happen?!" Gray looked down shocked at his half naked body..

Juvia was scratching her nails into the wooden beam she was hiding behind…. Her face was contorted with anger… "LOVE-RIVAL….!" She hissed.

Lucy giggled to herself as she left Gray and Natsu…. She was walking towards the doors when she noticed Gajeel glance at her… he smirked.. and she smirked back at him… she didn't know what game he was playing.. but he wasn't intimidating at all anymore… she could play his game.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her boldness… "oh bunnygirl…. You want to play?" he thought.

She faced the doors again.. and noticed another odd pair of eyes glancing at her… the lightning dragon slayer.. had his eyebrows slightly raised.. the raijinshu were watching Lucy too.. but Lucy and Laxus' eyes were locked..

Lucy felt awkward.. she and Laxus had never really talked to each other much… and his sudden gaze.. that was unusually long… and piercing… with those beautiful eyes… made her blush and tear her gaze away… looking towards the doors again… of course her blush didn't go unnoticed by Laxus.. which made him raise his eyebrows more at her.. and smirk… he was amused and finding himself quite pleased by the fact that he could make her blush….

He wasn't blind. He saw the way Natsu looks at her… or even the way Gray looks at her… He saw her exchange with Gajeel… the smirks between the two were playful… but the reaction he got from her… was much more rewarding…

She stepped out the guild doors… and headed towards her apartment… the thin clouds were going by slowly.. and she admired the sight of the beautiful blue sky.

* * *

In a couple of hours… Lucy was at the train station.. boarding her train towards… the address on the job flyer… She sat down on her seat.. and looked out the window… the landscape rolled by…

All the while… she kept thinking over and over again.. Duke Sawarr… the name was so familiar… but she couldn't put her finger on it… If he was a Duke worth knowing… she would know since her father had always tried to marry her off in an arranged marriage…

Her eyes widened…..

Duke….Sawarr…

.

.

.

of the_** Junelle**_


	2. Gut Feelings

**Hi! Thank you for reading my story~ I hope you enjoy it!**

**please leave me a comment~ it helps me write faster and motivates me to write more!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

"How could I be so stupid!" Lucy said out loud.. hands squeezing her cheeks with frustration.

"AGGGHHH! The one moment I really need to remember my past… I forget… and now.. im heading straight towards the man… my father had tried to marry me off to.." she thought to herself…

She looked out the window and watched the landscape roll by. The fluffly clouds slowly crawling across the sky…

Deep dread… and a frown crept on her face… this mission was stating to look a lot more troublesome than she had originally thought… she was definitely regretting taking the mission now… but what could she do… she already said that she would and had left the guild with such a grand exit.. she couldn't quit… Fairy Tail members don't quit.. and plus… she really needed rent money..

"Sigh… It can't be helped…" Lucy closed her eyes.. she just prayed that this Duke of Sawarr… wasn't an old creepy perverted snob…"

Duke Sawarr…

.

.

Papa…

.

.

Mama…

Lucy opened her eyes… and looked out the window…. Her eyes lost a little bit of their sparkle… she felt cold and wished just a tinge that her pink headed friend was there to warm her… but as time went on… as she grew closer and closer to her client's residence… she just wished whole heartedly that her friends had come with her...

She felt alone… she had unconsciously allowed herself to slip back into the very environment that made her feel so alone.. so helpless… everything that she wanted to run away from..

Dread increased within her.

A light appeared.. and Loke sat right next to her…

"Princess~ Your knight in shining armor has arrived! I felt your distress and came as soon as possible!" Loke said sweetly while smiling..

Silence.

His smile faded… and his eyes widened…. Lucy continued to stare out the window.. she was clenching her left fist tightly… he gently put his hand on her fist.. startling her and making her turn her head towards him…

"Oh… Loke..When did you get here?" Lucy said with a blank face.. her eyes expressed her sorrow...

Loke raised an eyebrow.. "Lucy…."

"Sorry Loke.. I didn't even notice you came out… I guess I'm not feeling well…"

He gently pulled her left fist over towards his lap and used both of his hands to pry it open… he wrapped her hand with both his hands… her hand was cold..

"Whatever it is…" he looked up at her eyes.. "Whatever it is you're hiding.. I just want you to know I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me to be." He smiled warmly.

Suddenly.. she didn't feel as cold anymore… she was still cold.. but not as cold… she smiled weakly…

"Thanks Loke…" Lucy said smiling.. she faced forward… and Loke did as well… still holding her hand..

She hoped that Loke wouldn't leave.. she was so relieved that he came.. that she had a friend to hold her hand… walk with her through it.. be right there.. in case she falls…

He sat silently next to her.. she didn't have to tell him not to leave.. she didn't have to say a word.

Suddenly.. a gentle weight was felt on his right shoulder… he glanced over towards Lucy.. and found that she was leaning her head on his shoulder.. her eyes were closed..

"Sweet dreams princess.." Loke whispered.. smiling..

* * *

"I'M SO BORED!" Natsu yelled as he slumped in his seat..

"Natsu~ Let's go fishing!" Happy said happily.

"Not today Happy.. I don't feel like fishing.." Natsu said as his chin lay on top of the table top.

"Why don't you fight with Gray?" Happy said sitting down in front of his face.

"No… I don't feel like doing that either"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Natsu.. he didn't feel like fighting with Gray?!

Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray raised their eyebrows… Erza stared at Natsu.. waiting for him to start laughing and say it was a joke.. probably try to sneak a punch at an unsuspecting Gray.. but.. he didn't do anything!

"Are you not feeling well Natsu?" Lisanna came up with a worried face..  
"Oh hey Lisanna… no.. just….. don't feel like doing anything…" Natsu said… still sprawled onto the table top.. *face like this (-_-) *  
"Are you sure its not because Lucy went on a mission without you?" Lisanna said with a smirk.

"No!..." Natsu said looking away… he was pouting..

Lisanna giggled… then everyone connected the dots.. Natsu… was moping…

Laxus rolled his eyes…  
Gajeel… "Tch"  
Gray was giving him an 'I don't believe you' incredulous look.  
Erza just continued with her cake.

"Okay. Well… since you're not doing anything and you are bored…" Lisanna said blushing a little.

Natsu looked up at her with squinted eyes…

"Do you want to go on a job with me?" Lisanna said smiling.

Mira overhearing her sister.. dropped the mug she was cleaning on the bar top… and stared at the two… she smiled widely… hearts as her eyes… "LOVE TRIANGLE?!"

Happy looked up at Lisanna… and his eyes went wide.. "NATSU! LET'S GO ON A MISSION WITH LISANNA!"

Gajeel looked over to Natsu from his table in the back of the guild… his arms were crossed.. and he had a frown on his face as he glared at Natsu… which went unnoticed by Natsu, Lisanna, or Happy.

Natsu sat up straight.. and scratched his head… "I don't know Happy.. Lisanna… Lucy's my partner.. and…"

"Oh its just for one mission. And besides.. she's on a solo mission right now. It has been a while since we went on a mission together.. I'm sure she wont mind us going on a mission together." Lisanna smiled.

"Yea Natssuuu. Lucy won't mind! Going on a mission will bring your spirits up again!" Happy said with a paw up.

Natsu crossed his arms.. and had a thinking face on…

Lisanna and Happy beaming eyes targeted on Natsu's face.. "Pleeeaaaase!" they both said.

"Okay. Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu said standing up with a fist clenched up.

The three ran over to the mission board.. gave a flier to Mira.. and ran off out of the guild..

.

All the while.. Levy watched the three leave.. she had a slight frown on her face… she had a gut feeling that things were not going to be okay.. that Lucy.. would NOT be okay…

.

Laxus had an annoyed look on his face.. he had his arms crossed.. he couldn't believe that stupid Natsu just went ahead on a mission with Lisanna… while his own partner was off alone on a job… her first solo job.. to be a dance partner to one of the most richest clients they had ever had…

That's right... Laxus researched, without Mira knowing, what job the blonde had gone on.. he originally wanted to find anything to tease her about.. plus he was just plain curious.. but what he found was startling…

Duke Sawarr of the Junelle…. The Junelle family….. he knew of them alright… They had taken over the Heartfilia Konzern.. and considering that Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's own father, was responsible for the Phantom Lord incident... and had put his own daughter in danger where she could have been killed… this Duke of Sawarr of the very family that bought out Jude Heartfilia.. could put Lucy in equal or worse danger.

Laxus somehow couldn't put the feeling aside.. that Lucy.. might have just walked into her own deathbed. He growled from annoyance…

The raijinshu all inched away from him… knowing full well that Laxus was not in a good mood…

He tried to push the nagging thoughts aside..

"She'll be fine… she's not a weakling.. she's even beaten Bixlow before"  
"No one knows what could happen"  
"She has Loke to help her and all her celestial spirits."  
"She has the handicap of always needing her keys. And she's clumsy"  
"She shouldn't have accepted the mission if she couldn't handle it."  
"**No one is going to help her. And you are the only one who knows and is capable of doing anything about it."**

Laxus stood up abruptly from his seat… annoyed at himself.. and frustrated that he had to get curious… that he had to put himself in this current situation…

The raijinshu looked at him with wide eyes… he was acting veryyy strange.

The blonde man walked over to the mission board with an angry face… he scanned the fliers.. and found one that he needed.. he quickly took it and headed out of the guild.. before Mira could ask which mission it was.. or where he would be going… because of course.. she would be able to find out easily… why he was going _there_.

He left the raijinshu blinking… and thinking what in the world just happened…

.

Gray had watched Natsu, Lisanna and Happy leave… he had a frown on his face as well… he was confused at how the things were turning out…

He genuinely believed that Natsu liked Lucy.. always barging into her home.. sneaking into her bed to sleep with her.. sneaking into her bathroom to see her naked.. as much as Natsu gave off the innocent or dense appearance.. he knew… Natsu was not as dense as everyone put him out to be.. yes he was stupid and dense most of the time.. but Gray had caught Natsu a handful of times… in situations where Natsu knew exactly what he was doing..

But now that Natsu was off on a mission with Lisanna… just like old times before Lisanna had "died".. it would definitely be hard for that flame brain to resume his normal missions with Lucy when they both came back..

Why?

Because he started something he shouldn't have… he exclusively made himself the partner of Lucy.. and was making exceptions for Lisanna.. Even if they came back from this one mission.. Lisanna would want to go on more missions with Natsu.. and where would that leave Lucy? Natsu just staged himself up for a tug-o-war between Lisanna and Lucy.

But back to the question of.. where would that leave Lucy?  
Why… right in his arms of course!

Gray's frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile…

All this time.. distancing himself from Lucy far enough that he didn't develop any feelings… but close enough to be good friends with her.. now.. he had a reason not to keep a lid on his feelings.. he could do whatever he wanted now.

Wrong move Natsu. Wrong move.

He sat up straight.. and leaned back against the table he was sitting at.. he was smiling widely..

"What's with you Gray.. What are you so happy about?" Warren came up and sat next to him.  
"Oh nothing. Just happy that Lisanna and Flamebrain are getting along..." Gray said smiling.  
"Yea.. just like old times huh? But I didn't know you cared about Natsu like that. you're a big softy in the inside despite your cold appearance aren't you?" Warren nudged Gray's arm with his elbow.

"Tch. Pleaseeee. I just like seeing my friends get along."  
"Mhm.. sure" Warren said laughing.

Gray rolled his eyes…. and smiled…

.

oh what a sweet victorious smile he put on.


	3. Duke Sawarr

**Hi! Thank you for reading my story~ I hope you enjoy it!**

**please leave me a comment~ it helps me write faster and motivates me to write more!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy and Loke were on foot now.. just like the previous Heartfilia Residence.. the Junelle residence was HUGGEE and the private property could only be entered by foot..

They were walking silently together.. Lucy was holding onto Loke's arm and they looked like a couple… which made Loke verryyy happy.. he had a very blissful expression on his face…

After walking a while, they saw something approaching them and were surprised to find that it was a horse-drawn carriage.. the stagecoach driver bowed slightly to Loke and Lucy… of course Loke and Lucy versed in upper class customs.. bowed slightly back..

"The Duke has sent this carriage for you. You are the mage that accepted the job request yes?" The man said.

"Yes. I am the mage. Here, is my celestial spirit Loke who is accompanying me. Thank you for the lift."

The two mages entered the carriage.. and soon were being carried away towards Duke Sawarr's mansion… the trotting of the two horses were heard…

Loke eyed Lucy wearily… the closer they were getting… the further the Fairy Tail Lucy was fading.. and a different Lucy was taking its place… she was more alert.. more stiff… her face blank… her eyes… her beautiful eyes losing their sparkle…

"Lucy." Loke said sternly.

Lucy snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She looked at Loke and the sparkle came back just for a moment. "Yes.. sorry Loke.. did you say something?"

"What's wrong? You've been out of it every since I came here.."

"… Duke Sawarr…."

"What about him?"

"..He's the man my father tried to marry me off to… before he… we lost everything… he bought the Heartfilia Konzern…"

Loke's eyes widened… he frowned and looked down at his lap… "that's why…"

"Yea…. But.. I'll be okay.. I'll finish the job…" Lucy smiled warmly.. bringing back the Lucy he loved… just for a moment… before it was rudely interrupted…

The carriage abruptly stopped.. and the carriage doors were flung open… the driver was so quick on his feet! He lent out a hand towards Lucy…

Lucy was hesitant to take his hand… her expression back to the blank faced Lucy.

"Princess Heartfilia of Fairy Tail… I'll be right next to you." Loke whispered.

Lucy's eyes widened… "Fairy Tail… she thought of her family waiting for her.." and her eyes softened…. A smile crept on her face… and she gently placed her hand on the drivers's extended one….

* * *

From a window on the second story… he looked down at the front of his home… he was using a hand to push aside half of the long draped curtains…

A blonde woman stepped out of the carriage.. her curvaceous body was accentuated with every step she took.. she was graceful and confident.. quite different from the little girl he remembered…

He was amazed at how much she had matured over the years.. she… was a _**woman**_.. of course no man in Fiore didn't know of Lucy Heartfilia now.. she was the famed celestial mage of the whole Eclipse Gate incident… and it did help that most of the upper class society all knew of the Heartfilia name.

A orange haired man exited the carriage after her.. which made him frown… he clenched his fists.. and watched the two visitors enter his home.. he gently let the curtains fall down.. and disappeared from sight..

* * *

"This way please Ms. Heartfilia. We have a room ready for you. Will you be needing a room sir?" A butler led them through the mansion.

"No. It will not be necessary. Loke will not be staying over the night." Lucy said.

Loke slightly pouted.. knowing full well that he could not stay out from the celestial realm for too long.. fearing that he would deplete all her magic.. then a sudden shock overtook him.. his princess was alone.. in a strangers home.. with no one to protect her.. waves of horrifying thoughts were plaguing his mind now…

The old butler led Lucy to up some large wide stairs.. and through some hallways. Lucy was accustomed to such grandiose mansions and didn't seem that impressed... Soon, they came to a room and the butler opened the room for her.

She stepped inside… and her eyes grew wide….. it was just like her room at her Heartfilia mansion… the very room she grew up in… the bed.. the colors.. the furniture…

"Duke Sawarr thought you would be more accustomed to having your belongings that were at the Heartfilia mansion. He had them moved here today."

Lucy was shocked.. and she quickly stared at the butler.. "Duke Sawarr knew I was coming? He knew that I took the job?"

"Why yes. He had contacted your guild to ask who had taken the job request. He was quite pleased to find that you had taken up the offer." The old butler said with his hands together.

"Oh…." Lucy was still startled.

"I will send the maids to help you change and freshen up. The Duke is expecting you to join him for dinner and he will discuss with you then the terms of the job request." The butler left closing the doors.

Lucy was about to speak but the butler had already left… she hand up to stop him.. and it was still left in the air.. her mouth open to speak… but no words came out…

Sigh…..

A bright light appeared.. "Hime… May I assist you?" Virgo appeared

Lucy just stood in the middle of the room… frozen as she found herself… in the middle of a familiar.. yet unfamiliar environment… it was her old room.. in a stranger's mansion… something… didn't seem right… something warned her that this Duke Sawarr…. Was someone she had to keep an eye on..

"Lucy…" Loke said softly..

"Loke. You may go. I need to change.." Lucy said without looking at him.

"But Luce.."

"I'll be fine. Please… just go.." she said softly..

"Okay... call if you need anything…." And he vanished..

Virgo went to the closet and came out with a dress….

Lucy looked over at Virgo… and was shocked even more…

It was one of her old dresses…. Lucy quickly walked over and went inside the closet herself… she looked at every dress.. Every shoes.. every jewelry cabinet… everything… was hers… everything she had left at home… it was as if… she was taking a step back in time..

* * *

Laxus was on the train.. soundpod on his ears… he was looking out the window… trying to ignore all the girls currently giggling and walking by as they spotted the infamous Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail…

The level of annoyance was skyrocketing and Laxus really need to punch something…. when he met Lucy.. oh… he would make her pay… he smirked evilly…

* * *

He was agitated… she was taking longer than he would have liked.. he was currently sitting at his seat at the dining table.. of course he sat at the end of the long table..

Then he heard the doors creak open..

"Master Sawarr… Miss Heartfilia has arrived." The butler bowed.. and stepped aside to reveal….

Lucy Heartfilia. Dressed in a beautiful silk dress adorned with lace and frills. She had a lacy chocker around her neck. Her hair was done in a bun… and she had a pearl headband on. She definitely… looked like a Heartfilia.

Duke Sawarr stood up and bowed towards Lucy. She curtsied back.

The butler directed her over to her seat at the dining table.. taking her chair out for her and tucking it in for her to sit comfortably. Duke Sawarr finally sat in his seat again after the lady.

Maids burst into the dining room and soon plates of food were presented before them. And they began to eat in silence… that is until one of the maids began to play the piano… lightening the mood a little…

"Miss Heartfilia.. It has been a while.." Duke Sawarr spoke finally.

Lucy froze in the midst of her eating her steak. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes.. yes it has Duke Sawarr.."

"It was quite unfortunate for us to…"

"I apologize but Duke Sawarr… Let me make this clear... I am here on a job request.. Whatever my father had promised you.. or said to you regarding an arranged marriage.. will never.."

"Lucy. I have no interest in marriage at this point. And let me make this clear to you as well. I strictly view you as a hired mage and will treat you as such." Duke Sawarr interrupted.

Lucy and Duke Sawarr glared at each other.

"Then what is the meaning of all this." Lucy demanded. "Why go through such extremes. Bringing all my furniture, clothes… everything from the Heartfilia mansion to here."

"I did it so you would feel at ease… I understand staying at a stranger's residence can be nerving for a lady such as yourself and since I do now own the previous Heartfilia residence.. I had everything moved here.. But seeing how ungrateful you are of my generosity.. I see that I shouldn't have moved a finger." Duke Sawarr said calmly.

Lucy stared at him.. he was… being nice? Thoughtful? What was this man playing at?

"I was hoping that we could be on amicable terms but now I see all you want is strictly business. Then just business it shall be. Miss Heartfilia. You are to join me every night of this week in the ballroom to prepare with me for the ball I will be having on Saturday evening."

Lucy remained silent. Watching him calmly…

"The reason why I had hired you.. is that I needed a mage to accompany me at the ball. I will be mingling with the most powerful and influential men and women from all over Fiore. They will be bringing their own mage body guards as a precaution and I needed a strong woman who was from a powerful and recognized guild.. a woman to be my partner but my own personal body guard in disguise.. and how fitting is it that you should come." He smiled gently.

"From what you have just told me… Duke Sawarr.. I will not be enough to protect you.. these guests of yours will most likely hire the best of the best. S-class mages. You should have specified in detail that you were seeking a female mage of higher class."

"But you are of higher class. Don't you see. You Lucy Heartfilia.. the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia.. the once heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern. Every one of my guests have heard of you… but you are not just a Heartfilia… you are Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. The celestial mage that played a crucial part in saving all of Fiore at the last Grand Magic Games.. There isn't a person in Fiore who hasn't heard of you and your strength"

Lucy looked away.. "You exaggerate. You make me sound more than I am."

"No. You fail to see how tall you stand."

Lucy's eyes widened… she refused to look at him.

"Back to business." Duke Sawarr said as he took his napkin and wiped his mouth.

"My guests will see me… representing the Junelle… with you… Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail…. And they wont even bother to try anything on my life."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me Duke Sawarr." Lucy said politely. She really didn't know what to think of him anymore.

"_**I always did Miss Heartfilia.. it seems that it was you who thought so low of me.**_" Duke Sawarr said as he stood up from his seat and walked towards some large doors.

Lucy just stared at him wide-eyed… how did things come to be like this…. He was supposed to be the bad guy! The guy that tried to buy me off from my father! He was supposed to be a snobby aristocrat who had no heart! But… but.. this man…. Walking away…

She had a chance to get a good look at him now.. when she first arrived… she was too nervous.. and scared to get a good look.. but now….

There stood a tall man… with broad shoulders.. wearing a black suit.. and white undershirt… he had a simple black tie on.. his hair was brown... and he... looked surprisingly handsome.. he was young too.. she didn't remember him being so young.. but then again.. she never paid attention to him when she first met him..

"I will be waiting in the ballroom when you are finished. We will begin preparing immediately." He said as he walked through the giant doors..

Lucy's hands trembled.. she dropped her fork onto the plate with a loud clank… she was frozen.. she was being overwhelmed with so many emotions.. fear.. anxiety.. guilt.. anger..

She just wanted to run away… run away from him.. far away from this place…

* * *

Meanwhile.. Lisanna and Happy were walking happily through a town… Natsu lagged behind them… looking distant…

"Come on Natsu~" Happy said  
"Yea Natsu! You're being a slowpoke!" Lisanna said teasingly.

"Sorry~ I'm coming!" Natsu said as he broke out of his deep thoughts…

He looked up the stars… the twinkling stars above… and the crescent moon..

.

"Luce… be safe…" he said to himself..


	4. Heart Strings

**I am so sorry it took so long to update... :( I've been unmotivated after sunrise.. it was just so freeing after I finished it haha. But now I'm back i promise! I have ideas I want to share now and it will be awesome :) Thanks for waiting patiently. **

**Leave me a comment~ let me know how you liked it :)**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

It was midnight… and they were still dancing the night away…

After Lucy had mustered enough courage to face the Duke again… she followed the butler to the ball room. And found herself impressed by the amazing room…

Large stairs were on one end of the ballroom.. the room was lit with warm yellow candles and the walls were golden. White pillars supported the second floor balcony. The ballroom itself was a large circular room.. with beautiful crystal chandeliers.. beautiful golden curtains… and on the opposite end of the stairs.. was the exit to the balcony overseeing the gardens.. the balcony itself had stairs on both sides towards the gardens… a large lit fountain was in front of the balcony…

While the Duke's hired string quartet provided the music… Lucy and the Duke danced for 4 hours straight.. although her feet were dying… she couldn't help but feel a sense of.. happiness as the hours passed… she really appreciated that the Duke knew how to dance really well.. After having to teach Natsu how to dance and constantly being stepped on by him.. she really appreciated having a dance partner who could take lead and wouldn't step on her feet.

At first, she was apprehensive about the Duke still as they began to dance.. but as time began to pass.. she couldn't help but soften.. as he swayed her around the dance floor.. relax and enjoy the man's surprisingly warm gentle hands… it was a shame.. that she was getting too comfortable with the duke.. so fast.. so suddenly…

He twirled her around.. putting her in a dizzy state.. and they slowly halted..

"That is good for now. As expected of a Heartfilia, you dance well."

Lucy remained silent.

"We will continue our practice tomorrow. Good night Ms. Heartfilia." The duke bowed with a hand pressed against his chest.

She curtsied back and walked away from him towards the balcony. She heard his footsteps as they walked in opposite directions from each other. Reaching the balcony she gently opened the glass door and stepped outside into the night air. She felt dizzy.. confused… tired… very tired.. she couldn't think straight…. It was all hazy…

The duke stopped in his tracks and turned to gaze upon Lucy from afar. He waved the quartet to leave.. and soon he was left all alone in the ballroom. Lifting his gloved hand, he smirked…

Silk like strings lay gently over his index finger. He lifted his gaze to follow the strings all the way towards Lucy… Lucy's heart… with a swift movement of his other hand holding a beautiful golden dagger.. he cut one of the strings… at that moment.. he saw Lucy stumble forward and grab a hold of the balcony railings…

another swish of his dagger… he cut another… Lucy fell to her knees..

"_Only a few more… Lucy… and you'll be.."_

**DING DONG!**

The duke shifted his gaze angrily towards the doors leading towards the inner mansion… his chance! Was he going to lose it?! Who would possibly come this late in the evening… had Lucy called for backup?

"No.. I'm not letting anyone have you… if I can't… even if it kills you."

Without a second to lose.. he quickly cut all the strings in his death grip.. he angrily looked towards Lucy.. and saw her collapse onto the ground…

Smirking… he let his fist loosen.. and let the cut strings fall and disappear.

He had to be quick.. Lucy's heart strings were cut… yes.. he was a mage… a mage that could damage a person's heart.. person's heartstrings with another.. a person's FEELINGS.. towards others.. the most powerful feeling that arose from the power of heartstrings… LOVE.. could be in a matter… cut down with a swift of his hand..

But what he did not know.. was that for Lucy… her Love.. her heartstrings.. were what kept her alive… and without it…. without her love for her friends.. Fairytail….

He walked over with heavy echoing steps towards Lucy… he was so close.. so close…

The ballroom doors opened with a bang…. And there stood a blond man… with a fur coat…

"Sir!" the butler ran in huffing.. "You are not.."

"Duke Sawarr." The blonde man said.

"I am Duke Sawarr. How may I help you?"

"I am here for Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh. I was just about to go get her myself. You see." He put a hand out gesturing to the balcony. "She…"

Laxus looked over towards the balcony glass doors.. and saw a lump on the ground… his eyes widened…. And he flashed over towards the balcony and abruptly opened the doors.. he knelt by her and pushed her body so that he could see her face..

The duke was wide-eyed… anger seethed in him…. His plans…. Ruined!... He walked over carefully to Laxus and Lucy… glaring at the man… what raw power this man had… he was no match against Laxus and he knew it…

Laxus couldn't tell what was wrong with her.. she was clearly unconscious… she didn't smell of alcohol.. she wasn't bleeding or anything…

"I'm sorry.. I might have let her drink a little bit too much… I was just about to get her you see.. she was dizzy and wanted fresh air.. and right before you arrived she collapsed… is she alright?" the duke asked with faked sincerity.

"she drank huh? First mistake…. You lied to me…. Second mistake… you hurt HER…" Laxus glared at the duke as sparks began to emit from his fists…

The duke took a step back… "How dare you accuse me of hurting her. Have you forgotten that I hired her? I need her for a reason."

Laxus gently lifted Lucy bridal style.. and walked past the duke and his butler.. "she is done with helping your job request. We are leaving now."

"WHAT! Because she couldn't hold her alcohol? Is this what fairytail mages do? Accept jobs and quit on the first day?" the duke said in controlled rage. But of course… he gently brushed his index finger against her leg as Laxus walked by..

Laxus glared at the Duke… "We have a right to quit a mission when clients deliberately put our members in danger or harms way. I know blondie here didn't drink an ounce of alcohol….. or else I would smell it….And if you dare say a word against Fairytail… you'll have me to answer for"

The two men glared at each other… and soon Laxus left with Lucy in his arms… doors slammed shut as Laxus walked through the mansion and left the duke's grounds…

By the second floor window gazing upon the front of his mansion…. The duke watched Laxus leave with Lucy… he smirked…. As he gently twirled the end of a silk string in his hands… he used his other hand to gently bring a silk string of his own out from his chest… right where his heart would be…

He brought the two strings close together… and watched them link….

_**"I'll be waiting…Lucy Heartfilia…**_**"** A wicked toothy grin was on his face…


	5. Frozen

**Leave me a comment! Tell me how you guys like it! thank you for all your wonderful comments! You guys are amazing!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

"_Lucy..."_

"It hurts… leave me alone…"

"_Lucy.. you must remember…"_

"I… I want to sleep…. Let me sleep…"

"_Now isn't the time to sleep… You must get up…."_

"Sleep… I'm so tired… my chest… its numb… I… I…"

"_You're stronger than this…. Get up. If you fall asleep now… you won't…"_

_._

.

.

.

"No… Leave me alone"

* * *

Laxus was holding onto Lucy as he sat on the train. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He gazed upon her face, which was resting against his shoulder.

Everything had happened so fast.. and now he had Lucy in his arms… unconscious.. how would he explain to everyone back in the guild… what could he say? They would tease him endlessly for having gone to save Lucy. "what was that stabbing pain earlier… it was so sudden.. and then it was gone… am I sick?"

White pale moonlight lit her face perfectly. Her sleeping form was breathtaking. He didn't know he was holding his breath until he finally had to take a breath. Gazing upon her from head to toe, she really looked like a princess. Her beautiful ball gown, the choker around her neck.. the jewels.. everything…

_Were you always this beautiful?_

* * *

Fairytail members everywhere... Wendy.. Gajeel… Mira.. Erza.. Gray… Everyone.. woke up gasping for air.. they all simultaneously had felt a shot of pain…but it was gone as quickly as it had come … Most of the members brushed it off and quickly tried to go back to sleep… But a select few..

_GASP_….Pantherlily shot up from his sleep into a sitting position.. he looked towards his right and found Gajeel in the same position as he.. they both stared into each other's eyes.. both clutching their hearts... their eyes told each other all they needed to know.. both had felt the same thing..

"Carla….. I… My chest hurt all of a sudden.." Wendy said grasping her pajamas at her chest.. she looked at Carla with teary eyes.

"I had it too.." Carla looked at Wendy wide-eyed.. Then she saw it..

_There were women dancing in beautiful dresses and men dressed handsomely in tuxedos. Everyone looked elegant and danced effortlessly like they were on clouds. Their faces were hidden behind ornate masks… a Masquerade.. suddenly.. her vision focused in towards the center of the ballroom… a beautiful lady… her beautiful ball gown… red rubies dropping onto the floor.. red..a blazing fire… and when the fire died down… amidst the flames… stood… to Carla's horror… a flaming Natsu.. with dragon scales.. holding a golden dagger.. with blood dripping down its tip.. And the woman in white splayed on the floor.. blonde hair… _

Carla's body trembled and she began to cry… Wendy was shocked and quickly hugged Carla..

"Carla what's wrong?! Are you hurt!?"

"Wendy…. I saw… Natsu kill Lucy…"

Wendy's eyes widened…..

* * *

He stumbled out of bed… it hurt too much… he clutched his chest as he crawled on the floor towards the front door of his hotel room… Lisanna was taking a shower and Happy had gone out to get some food.. the monster they had defeated took a while and so they were up late…

From his position.. he heard a thud from the bathroom.. his vision was getting hazy.. his ears were ringing from the pain..

"_Luce…"_

He clenched his eyes closed… grit his teeth as an excruciating pain exploded from his heart.. he lost consciousness…

A second later… Happy fluttered in through the window… and crash landed onto the bed… he saw Natsu unconscious on the floor.. and soon followed after his partner…

Lisanna trembled as she stood up in the shower… a pain in her chest had caused her to slip and fall… having thought it was probably from overexerting herself.. she quickly got out of the shower and dried herself.. she changed and opened the bathroom door..

"NATSU!"

* * *

The next day.. the members at the guild were having a unusually quiet morning.. unknowingly.. they all thought about the previous night's unusual event to themselves.. all were in their own thoughts until..

"Hello Mira-san" Wendy came up to the bar with Carla.

"Oh good morning Wendy, Carla.. What can I do for you?" Mira smiled.

"Uhm.. We just had a question…" Wendy looked at Carla.. and Carla nodded..

"Oh okay?"

Wendy and Carla looked at Mira with worried eyes…

"Did you by chance experience… a chest pain last night?" Carla asked.

Having been a quiet morning.. everyone heard the question… they all stopped what they were doing.. and looked towards the three girls.. it was dead silent.

Mira's eyes were wide… "Yes.. Yes I did! But how did you know?"

"I did too." Cana said walking up to them.

"Me too." Erza walked up.

"Mee too!" echoes were heard from all over the guild..

Gajeel and Lily walked up towards Wendy and Carla.. they both looked serious… Wendy and Carla taking in everyone's collective participation of last night's painful event… wished with all their heart… that their favorite celestial mage was alright…

Gray slowly and cautiously walked up to Wendy and Carla… he had a really bad feeling… "Wendy… Carla… what's going on… do you both know something we should all know?"

Wendy began to cry… "I.. I think… its somehow connected… to Lucy-san… I think she is in trouble.. Carla…" she couldn't continue…

Master Makarov jumped from the second floor and landed next to Carla and Wendy on the bar..

"Wendy.. Carla.. Please continue.." he said with a frown..

"I…" Carla started.. "I had a vision.." she looked up at Erza and Gray with a helpless look.. her eyes were filled with desperation.. that what she was to say wasn't going to come true..

"Natsu…." Carla grabbed her ears and tears fell down her face… "he…. _murdered Lucy_."

Gray.. Erza... Mira.. they all took a step back.. Gajeel stood with clenched fists… everyone was overwhelmed with shock…

"Carla… you're wrong… Natsu could never…" Erza started..

"I saw him…. They were at a masquerade… he had a golden dagger in his hands… and Lucy… she was…" Carla said softly..

"No! Natsu's an idiot at times but he would never hurt Lucy. He would never hurt nakama…" Gray told himself in unbelief..

A bright light began to shine in the middle of the guild.. and there appeared Loke..

"LUCY! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Loke was frantic..

"LOKE!" Gray shouted.

Loke had tears streaming down his face.. he ran over to Gray and he clutched Gray's shoulders..

"Gray.. where's Lucy… Please tell me you've seen her… Tell me she's here?!"

"Loke calm down! What do you mean where's Lucy? Why aren't you with her?"

"I.. I can't sense her!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?! YOU'RE HER SPIRIT!" Gray yelled.

"I CAN'T SENSE HER AT ALL! NONE OF HER SPIRITS CAN!" Loke yelled. His body trembled…

"What do you mean you mean none of her spirits can?" Erza said in a low dark voice..

"None of us.. can reach out to her.. all our contracts… were abruptly terminated.. "

"How is that even possible? You can't terminate a celestial contract unless the celestial mage does it themselves right? But Lucy would never do that!" Mira yelled.

"There is another.." Levy spoke softly… "if Lucy died…." She cried softly.. of course she knew… she knew from Lucy's confession of the Loke and Karen incident..

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Loke yelled. Gray hugged his friend… not knowing what to believe.. how to handle… everything that was being revealed..

Gajeel was watching everyone silently… thinking to himself.. "Wth is going on!" Natsu… kill bunnygirl?! Fat chance of that happening… it would NEVER happen.. and if none of her spirits can find her.. she's really as defenseless as a bunny right now… WTH is happening to you Heartfilia…."

A familiar scent.. Gajeel's eyes shot towards the guild doors.. so did Wendy's…

"Lucy-san?..." Wendy softly spoke.

The guild doors opened with a bang… and there stood.. Laxus carrying a beautifully dressed woman bridal style… her eyes were closed…

"LUCY!" Loke and Gray ran towards her..

* * *

_Lucy… Get up… _

"please…. Leave me alone…"

_you've been sleeping long enough… its time to go back…. _

"I don't want to…"

_You have to wake up… there are people waiting for you.. your friends.. who love you…_

"Love…. "

_Yes… They love you.. _

_._

_._

_._

"**what is love**_**.**._"

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened… she stared at the ceiling.. she heard people talking but it was muffled… two blue haired girls at her sides.. a black haired man and a red haired woman… but she didn't care.. she just stared up… not caring for what they were talking about… what they were smiling so widely about…

The muffled sounds slowly became clearer.. and she began to hear perfectly again…

"Lu-chan! I'm so glad you woke up! We were so worried!" Levy said smiling.

"Lucy-san are you feeling better? Are you in pain anywhere?" Wendy asked smiling as well.

"Lucy… you gave us quite a scare there. Glad you're up" Gray said with arms crossed.. a slight smile on his face…

"Lucy…" Erza forcefully hugged Lucy.. "I'm so glad you're safe.."

Erza let go and got up back to her standing position.

But after it all.. they were all shocked to find Lucy remain emotionless…. Her eyes… that were once filled with so much life… were dull and unfocused..

"Lucy…." Loke walked up slowly closer to her…

Lucy remained still… watching the ceiling… her dull eyes unchanging.. she did not care…

"Lucy…. Princess…. Please look at me…" Loke pleaded… he grasped her hand with both of his….

No change…

Mira… Laxus.. Gajeel stood near the end of her bed… Mira had her hands over her mouth… tears streaming down her face… guilt overwhelmed her… why had she suggested Lucy to take a solo mission….

"Why!?" she inwardly screamed at herself..

"Come on bunny girl… this ain't funny…" Gajeel said frowning in disbelief at Lucy's emotionlessness… Lucy wasn't like this… never..

Laxus clenched his fists….. shut his eyes closed…

Master Makarov stood at Lucy's feet… he sank and sat near her feet… he gently took his hand and put in one of her feet that were covered by the infirmary bed blanket..

"My child… what happened to you?"

"LUCY!" Loke yelled with tears streaming down his face…

* * *

In another hospital….

"Natsu.. please get up…. Can you hear me? You're scaring me… please… I know you can hear me…." Lisanna said crying..

"Natttsuuuu….. get up.." Happy was crying had with snot coming out of his nose..

There lay Natsu… unconscious… in a hospital bed… After Lisanna had found Natsu on the floor.. she tried to wake him up.. but he was unusually very unresponsive… his body temperature was colder and Lisanna knew that he needed help…

"Lisanna…. He's not getting better…" Happy said looking up to her..

"We need Wendy… or Porlyusica.." Lisanna said as she frantically began searching her pack…

She brought out a small crystal ball.. a communication lacrima… small enough for travel…

* * *

Back at the guild.. Wendy had gone out with Mira from the infirmary room to pick up the urgent call from Lisanna….

Levy stayed by Lucy's side… Loke had to return to the celestial world because he was solely opening his gate through his own power… Gray and Erza couldn't bear to see their Lucy in such a state…. Their hearts were shattering..

"Lu-chan… please talk to me…" Levy squeezed Lucy's hand..

…

"Lucy… please… I need to know what happened so I can help you…"

.

.

.

"**Levy…**" she spoke softly..

Levy's eyes widened… "Yes! Yes Lu-chan I'm here!"

Abruptly at that moment… Levy and Lucy could hear from inside the infirmary..

"Gajeel-san… Laxus-san.… please take care of Lucy-san.. Porlyusica-san and I are leaving immediately.."

"What happened Wendy?"

"Natsu-san… he's really ill… Lisanna-san just called from a communication lacrima.. Natsu-san is hospitalized… we suspect it may have been injuries from their mission.. but he gravely needs our assistance…"

Levy eyed Lucy with fear… Lucy hadn't known that Natsu had gone on a mission with Lisanna.. and Levy knew…. She knew.. as her best friend.. the insecurities Lucy felt when Natsu and Lisanna were together… of course she knew her best friend liked Natsu… the better term to use was interested… but Natsu was too dense to realize… but now… right now.. was the worst time to break the news to her…

"Lu-chan… Listen…" Levy tried to explain… help Lucy cope….

"So you're just going to leave blondie here alone… if both of you go and something happens to her while.."

"You don't need to worry Laxus-san… Lucy-san has no physical injuries.. and we will be back latest by tomorrow with Natsu-san."

"Tch. What has that stupid salamander gotten himself into now…." Gajeel looked away with his arms crossed.

"Lu-chan… he was missing you.. and Lisanna…" Levy continued now..

.

Lucy smiled… Levy's face brightened… and a smile crept on her face…

.

.

"_**I don't care**_" Lucy said smiling…

.

.

Levy's smile disappeared… outside the doors.. Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy stood frozen…


	6. Defrost

**Leave me a comment! Tell me how you guys like it! thank you for all your wonderful comments! You guys are amazing!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

"**I don't care…"**

Lucy got up from her bed.. Levy just stared at her wide eyed… the disbelief on evident on her face… she couldn't understand.. Lucy loved Natsu.. LOVED… right? Levy was lost for words.. what could she say.. Lucy didn't want to talk.. no.. her Lucy was gone.. this Lucy…

The blonde girl walked barefoot towards the door… she was still dressed in her beautiful gown and had all her jewels still on… the three dragonslayers remained motionless as Lucy appeared through the open door… she walked silently through and past them..

Down the stairs she descended.. everyone in the guild watched her in silence.. her emotionless face… she walked like a ghost.. not seeing or caring for her surroundings.. and slowly with silent steps she walked out of the guild doors…

Levy was crying back in the room.. her hands covering her face… she sobbed for her friend… Gajeel stepped inside the room… Levy looked up at him.. she ran up to him and grabbed his shirt in a bunch with her fists..

"Gajeel…. Please… please do something! Bring Lu-chan back! PLEASE!" Levy sobbed…

Gajeel didn't know what to say.. he was taken by surprise… what could he say.. what could he do?... if Levy couldn't make Lucy talk… no one could…

"_**Please…**_" Levy sobbed into Gajeels chest… she sobbed loudly..

Laxus clenched his fists… and his eyes narrowed… he would make him pay… DUKE SAWAR…..

* * *

"Wendy…."

"Yes Mira?"

"Please don't tell Natsu about Lucy.."

"But Mira he.."

"Who do you think he'll blame…"

"…."

"He'll destroy himself.. for not being there for her.. and especially don't tell him about Carla's vision…"

"But how will we keep it from him?"

"It will be hard.. but I think it is best if we kept them apart.. just so it doesn't happen.. the whole guild will help…"

"I don't like keeping things from Natsu-san… but for Lucy-san… I will."

"Come back safely"

* * *

The next day… everyone in the guild waited for a certain celestial mage to arrive… it was already 11 AM and no sign of her…

Gray was going down strawberry street.. he remembered the time he had followed her way back when she first came to the guild.. he wanted to know where the new cute girl lived.. and also make sure she got back to her place safe and sound of course.. what kind of man would he be if he didn't care to protect his interests..

He looked up at her window and found it closed.. eager to see her he started into a jog and went up the stairs.. he knocked three times loudly.. he straightened his posture up.. and shook his jitters out… he was so nervous to see how she was.. hopefully she was better today…

"Lucy? It's me Gray…open up"

No answer.

"Lucy?"

He went to grab the door knob and found the door to be open..

His eyes widened… "Lucy!" He ran in and looked frantically about… not in the kitchen… he ran up to her bedroom.. his heart beating fast..

"Lucy…" Gray said softly..

Lucy sat on the floor.. wearing a baggy shirt and shorts.. splayed out before her were pictures drawn of her and her guildmates… letters to her mom were all around the floor as well…

She didn't look up at him… she was staring at a particular picture in her hands.. and erasing something…

Gray walked up and sat next to her.. "Hey Lucy…"

.

.

"Gray" her voice was cold.. it made Gray shiver…

.

.

He looked at her face… her frozen face.. he missed her.. he missed her warmth.. the warm Lucy…. that was able to defrost him.. he looked down at the picture…

Horror filled his heart… his whole being… he took the picture from her hand… trembling.. he looked carefully at the other pictures on the floor…All of them… ALL of them… Lucy had used an eraser… to smudge her face.. her body.. her appearance in all of them.. away.. from team Natsu.. from Fairytail..

He grabbed a bunched of them in his fists… and looked at Lucy in horror..

**"LUCY…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
**"Why are you here Gray.. Leave.."  
"LUCY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! STOP IT PLEASE!" Gray grabbed a hold of her shoulders.. he had a look of desperation..

"Why do you care what is wrong with me?"  
"What do you mean why? Of course I care about you!"  
_**"WHY!?"**_ Lucy yelled…

Leaving Gray stunned.. Lucy's eyes had changed.. such sorrow.. such grief… she was trembling.. her bangs covered her eyes…

**"you're lying…"**

Gray brought her in quickly into a hug.. he gripped onto her..

"Lucy.. I don't know what happened to you.. what you went through.. but I promise you.. I care about you.. because you are important to me.. all of us.. that's why we all care about you… try to remember… "

He let go of her gently and held onto her shoulders again… he looked upon her face…

"_Trust me Lucy…_" Gray smiled softly.. he slowly stood up and lent out a hand…

Lucy's eyes changed… just so slightly now.. they had reverted to their faded look.. but Gray noticed that they looked a little brighter.. just a tinge… but it was just the signal he needed…

Lucy was confused… and scared… heartbroken… no one could love her she thought to herself… no one cared.. you're fooling yourself Lucy… but yet… Gray…. Here he was extending a hand out to her…

"Come on Lucy… Everyone's waiting… and don't worry… I'll be right by your side"

He smiled…

Hesitantly.. Lucy lifted her hand and gently placed them on Gray's… his heart leaped…

"YES!" he thought to himself. Inner fist pump.

He quickly pulled her up onto her feet and pushed her forward towards his body. He put an arm around her waist.. and their faces were inches apart.. she had round eyes… he had taken her by surprise..

Gray smirked.. he let go of her waist and pulled her out of her apartment… he led the way to the guild and pulled Lucy along…

"Don't worry Lucy.. this time.. **I'll** be the one to save you… **I'll** be the one by your side…" Gray thought to himself..

* * *

Wendy and Porlyusica had finally arrived at the hospital Natsu was residing in… they were so confused.. when they had arrived he was completely fine.. other than a aching pain in his chest.. there was "nothing wrong with him"..

"Stupid human boy… wasting my time… NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!" Porylusica shouted as she headed towards the train station..

Behind her trailed Wendy Carla Happy Lisanna and Natsu… he was scratching his head in confusion.. he didn't remember ever getting hit by the monster hard enough for him to get hurt… he had no idea what had happened.. and it was odd that both Wendy and Porlyusica were acting a bit strange.. after he had told them about an aching chest pain.. and somehow Lisanna and happy had experienced a milder form of it as well.. they became mute.. well not mute but rather talked very little..

"weirdoes…" he thought. "Lucy's weirdness must be rubbing off onto them"

he looked up at the sky… "Lucy…."he thought.. "Hope you're safe.."

* * *

The guild doors slammed open.. and there stood… Gray holding Lucy's hand?! He felt all the eyes on them and he couldn't help but blush… knowing full well… that they were all watching his hand in Lucy's..

He felt Lucy's hand tug back as she took a step backwards… he looked back towards her…

"Come on Lucy. I promised right? I'll be right next to you. If you still want to leave after a bit I'll take you right back. Okay?" Gray whispered to her..

Lucy nodded slightly..

He pulled Lucy gently through the guild… towards the bar.. he led her to her favorite spot.. she sat down and he next to her.. he nodded towards Erza.. who came and sat on her other side..

"Good morning Lucy" Erza said sitting down.

"Erza." Lucy said plainly.

Erza lifted an eyebrow at Lucy.. and saw Gray cringing his face a little at her.. signaling Erza to let it go.. ignore it for now..

"Good morning Lucy! Here you go! You're favorite. Strawberry milkshake and I thought you would like some chocolate pancakes!"

Mira set the plate and shake before her.. Lucy just stared at the food…

"Thank you." Lucy said softly. But she didn't start eating. She just stared at it.

"What's wrong Lucy.. you don't like it?" Mira asked with worried eyes.

Then in came Bisca Alzack and Asuka… that changed everything for them..

"I love you too Mommy!" Asuka said looking up at Bisca as she held both of her parents hands..

"_I **love** you too Mommy!"_

Lucy's whole world shook… memories.. of her mother… images of this morning… her letters to her mother on the floor…. Her hand writing… stating multiple times throughout each and every letter… _"I miss you Mama..."_

_"I love you Mama.. "_

"Lucy…. Lucy!" Mira said grasping onto one of Lucy's hands..

Lucy snapped back into reality…. She was trembling still… but as she opened her mouth to speak.. everyone listening to hear Lucy speak… even the Connell family had frozen in their tracks after locating Lucy at the bar..

With a straight face.. Lucy spoke.

_**"What is Love?"**_

Mira stared wide-eyed back at Lucy.. Erza and Gray as well… the two male dragon slayers in the guild stared towards Lucy..

"Lucy…" Mira started.. "What do you mean? You know what love is…"

"No. **I don't**." Tears streamed down her face…

Lucy's trembled harder…

"Lucy.. You know love.. you love us.. and we love you.. the feeling in your heart.. "

"My heart… All I feel is pain. And when… when it gets too unbearable it numbs…." Lucy looked straight into Mira's eyes… "then I feel nothing at all… is that what love is.."

"No! it's not… that's not love.. that's….. that's heartbreak…"

"_Then I'm broken_"

"No Lucy.. you're not broken…" Gray spoke up now… Lucy looked down and let her bangs cover her eyes.. tears dropped from her chin…

"you're just… lost." Erza said softly… putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.. "But don't you worry… we'll help you find your way.. your way back to us."

"No.. I'm broken… I don't know love…"

Gray shifted his body to face Lucy… and he took Lucy's hand into his… he gave her a passionate stare..

"I'll make you remember… and if you can't… I'll teach you… I'll show you what Love is."

All the girls except Asuka Erza Juvia and Lucy gasped… they all had pink blushes on their face… Lucy looked at Gray… with wide eyes…

Juvia hid behind a wooden beam…. Trembling in jealousy…. "LOVE-RIVAL!"

"No.. I'll teach you Love." Erza said as she patted Lucy's shoulder a little roughly. "I would be the best teacher for you" she said smiling.

"NO I WILL!" Levy shouted. Everyone turned to stare at the blue haired mage. "I'm her best friend.. I know best of what and who she loved!"

Mira's eyes widened into saucers. And now everyone was very interested into what Levy had to teach.. realizing her mistake Levy covered her mouth with her hands…

"I'll teach Aunt Lucy was love is!" Asuka said raising her hand. "I know what it is!"  
"Yes yes… you're a very smart girl Asuka.. but lets leave this to the aunties and uncles." Azlack said lovingly to his daughter..

Soon everyone in the guild was shouting that they could teach Lucy what love is.. and she just stared at everyone… confused and feeling something slightly warm at the sight of everyone wanting to… teach her how to love? No.. they were doing it all out of pity.. she was broken… as Mira said… her heart was broken…

She sat quietly with unfocused eyes.. blocking out the sounds… blocking out everyone.. she wanted to sleep… at least then… she was safe from everything.. away from everything.. and it wouldn't hurt… there was no pain..

"Tch.. I'll show you what real love is…" Laxus thought in his head… he watched Lucy carefully.. he drank down his mug of beer…

**"This time.. you'll see me."**


	7. Lesson 1

**Please leave me a comment~! Your comments motivate me to write faster! I really thank you all for your wonderful comments and all your support. Truly I thank you.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay Lucy... You're lesson starts now."

Gray was sitting to Lucy's left. Erza on Lucy's right. Levy standing right behind Lucy. Lucy looked up at Mira with an emotionless look.

"First.. let me tell you about the Lucy I remember her by. She comes in every morning to say good morning. She sits right there in that seat and then fills her day with the things she loves. Things **you** love."

Lucy hesitantly replied "Okay."

"Now. Every morning.. you start the day with one of your most favorite things. Strawberry milkshake. Try it." Mira smiled as she pushed the shake forward closer to Lucy.

Lucy looked at the shake hesitantly.. it was just a shake.. she didn't remember anything special by it.

Mira watched Lucy and could read the celestial mages thoughts well.

"It's not just an ordinary shake Lucy. I make it for you every morning. Just for you. Because you love it. And you'll remember once you try it." Mira smiled warmly.

"It really is special Lucy. It's Mira's milkshakes" Gray said smiling.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly. Hesitantly.. she took a hold of the straw.. brought her mouth to it.. and took a sip. OH MY HEAVENLY GOODNESS..

A smile lightly grew on her face. It was REALLY good. But Mira was right… it was special. Something about it… made it that much more tasty.

"See. Now.. try the pancakes."

Lucy lifted her fork and took a little piece of the pancake. She slowly put it in her mouth… and…

Sniff… sniff…..

Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira… they all looked at her with wide eyes..  
She took another bite while tears streamed down her face…

"Lucy! What's wrong dear?!" Mira said worried.  
"Its… its…. Just so GOOD!" Lucy said crying..  
"Oh! That's good." Mira said in relief.  
"You don't need to cry about it Lucy" Gray said rubbing her back.  
"No… you don't understand Gray.. Lucy's tears.. I understand them.." Erza said clenching a fist up as she thought of… strawberry cake.

Levy and Gray paled.. Mira giggled.. and Lucy continued to eat.

"Keep eating Lucy. Let me know if you need anything else. My first lesson for you is done." Mira clapped her hands together.  
"Thank you Mira…." Lucy said softly.  
"Anytime Lucy" Mira said gently squeezing Lucy's hand before going away to serve the others.  
"I call dibs on Lucy now!" Levy chirped behind Lucy.  
"Levy. Can I have Lucy next?" Gray asked politely in a low voice.. he tried to use his smoothness to try and get his way.  
"Nope. Not going to work Gray. She's my best friend. I get to go next." Levy crossed her arms.  
"Tch… Fine I get her after you."  
"No. I get her after Levy." Erza said looking at Gray.  
"What! No fair Erza!"

Erza gave Gray a death glare…

"Or… maybe not.. you can take Lucy… I can wait… hehe.." Gray said holding his hands up in defeat.  
"So its decided. Levy you will take Lucy first, then I will. Gray will be after me."  
"Don't worry.. she'll remember what love is after spending time with me." Levy said smiling confidently.  
"We'll see. How should we set the amount of time then." Erza asked.

"How bout we do a day to each person? I think I'll need a whole day with her." Levy said thinking hard.

"Sounds good to me." Gray said smirking. He wouldn't refuse that offer. One whole day of Lucy to himself. To teach her what love is, how to love. No he had no problem with that at all.

"On second thought…" Levy looked doubtfully at Gray.. something about his response made her question his intentions..  
"What? Why?" Gray asked confused.  
"That means Lucy would have to spend a whole day with you too. Now Gray… You wouldn't do anything to ruin Lucy's honor would you?" Erza threatened Gray.  
"Of course not! Jeez.. who do you guys think I am?!" Gray said offended.  
"Hm.. right. Then it is settled." Erza nodded.

A flash of light appeared. "Nope. I want in too." Loke said smiling.

"Loke!" Gray was shocked.  
"Yo Gray. Erza.. I want in too. Lucy's spirits should have some time with her too." Loke said pushing his glasses up a little with his finger.  
"Fine by me. You'll be after Gray."

Gray and Loke looked at each other and nodded.

Lucy was thinking about her meal the whole time.. thinking hard about what the shake and pancakes made her feel… something warm inside.. Mira's smiles… it felt nice.

"Come on Lucy!" Levy said putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You'll spend the day with me."

Lucy turned around and faced Levy. "Okay…" but soon after she faced forward and looked at her unfinished food with sad eyes..

"Oh do you still want to finish that?"  
"No…yes… it's…. just too good to waste…" Lucy was frowning.. she was really hurt to not finish the good food.  
"Lucy.. you don't have to finish it. If you really like it, you can get it again tomorrow morning remember?" Levy said smiling.  
"That's right Lucy. Come back tomorrow morning and I'll make it for you again." Mira said warmly as she came back with dirty plates and mugs.

Lucy looked up at Mira with sparkling eyes. Mira just giggled at Lucy's expression. Lucy was rediscovering everything she loved all over again. Her first expressions to the things she loves was so priceless.

Levy took Lucy's hand and smiled warmly.

"Your second lesson… takes place in the library. The Lucy I remember her by is her love for books. Lots and lots of them."

She pulled Lucy along and soon they were off towards the guild library.

"See you later Lucy!" Gray shouted.  
"Bye Lucy!" Erza shouted.  
"Bye Princess!" Loke smiled

Lucy just waved as she was pulled along by Levy. But just as she was about to leave the guild hall… she saw a man.. Laxus.. sitting with the Raijinshu. Their eyes locked just for a moment.. until Lucy was pulled away.

Laxus smirked… he leaned back and linked his hands behind his head.

.

Something… she felt like she was forgetting something important after she saw Laxus… like.. she should have done something.. a feeling like she was in trouble.. a guilty feeling.. "did I do something wrong.. to him?"

.

* * *

"Natsu-san… are you feeling okay?" Wendy asked with concern.

"Yea.. I'm fine Wendy." Natsu replied back smiling.

They were walking to the Mayor's house now. Because Natsu had gotten ill suddenly.. they had forgotten to retrieve their reward money. But the whole time that they spent walking to the train station.. to the mayor's house.. he had been unusually silent.

Happy and Carla were watching him carefully.. Lisanna was worried too. Wendy had an inkling that Natsu wasn't his normal self. Possibly he was infected with a dark magic spell? Curse? All she knew was that she had to keep Natsu away from Lucy as long as possible. She would protect them both.. by preventing each other from meeting as long as possible… it broke her heart to do it…

She knew Natsu liked Lucy and vice versa. They were always together. It was such a tragedy.. that her favorite couple would now… never be allowed to happen.

Natsu couldn't help but feel like something was going wrong... his chest ached still.. and what was alarming was that it was slightly feeling worse than before.. but he kept silent about it.. he noted that Wendy was checking up on him more than usual… like keeping him in check…

"I just want to get this over with and go back… Lucy might be back… just you wait Luce.. once I get back.. ima make you buy me so much food.. and take you on a month long mission…. Muhahehehehehe…" Natsu grinned evilly.

"Yosh! Let's go Happy!" Natsu dashed off towards the Mayors house ahead. Leaving everyone else in his dust trail.  
"What just happened?" Lisanna asked confused, coughing as the dust from Natsu's dash settled down.  
"I don't know.. Natsu's been weird lately. I think he caught Lushy's weirdness. It must be some kind of virus." Happy said nonchalantly.  
"Tch. Stupid happy. If that's the case, wouldn't you have it too?" Carla asked him.  
"Nope. Cuz Im a cat! Lushy virus only affects humans" Happy said nodding his head and with his arms crossed.  
"Baka… there's no such thing as a Lucy virus." Carla said shaking her head.  
"But Happy is right.. Natsu has been acting weird since the hospital…" Lisanna said worried. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with him Wendy?"  
"I'm….. not sure." Wendy said softly.  
"What do you mean?" Lisanna said shocked.

"I think… we should keep an eye on Natsu-san… to see if anything else is wrong with him.. maybe keep him away from the guild for a while.." Wendy said looking up at Lisanna.

"What.. you think something is wrong with Natsu don't you?" Lisanna said scared now.  
"I don't know.. We can't make any conclusions right now… he could have been affected by some dark magic spell or curse… I need more time to examine him.. without him knowing."  
"I agree with Wendy." Carla spoke up. "I sense something is wrong with Natsu too. I think it'd be best if we keep him away from the guild for now to see if whatever he has surfaces up."

"But if something is wrong with Natsu… we should go back to the guild.. everyone can help!" Lisanna said scared.  
"Is Natsu going to be okay?!" Happy said tearing up.

"We don't know for sure if something is wrong with Natsu.. but just to make sure.. I think we should try and spend some time to see if he's completely fine.. possibly take him on another mission nearby.. see him when he's in battle." Wendy suggested.  
"Okay.. I guess that wouldn't hurt.." Lisanna looked up towards Natsu's direction…

"Then that's settled. We'll have to quickly find a mission without Natsu noticing. And no one speaks a word of what we just spoke of. That includes you Happy." Carla looked towards Happy.

"But Carla.. Natsu.. he's my partner.. I can't hide things from him.. it's.."  
"It's for his own good.. like we said.. it could be nothing.. so there's nothing to be worried about. We just want to make sure."  
"okay Carla.." Happy looked down at his feet..

"Natsu….." Lisanna whispered.

Wendy clenched her fists… Carla walked up to Wendy and put a paw on her hand. They looked at each other..

"Everything will be fine Wendy." Carla said softly..  
"Mm.. you're right Carla.." Wendy looked up ahead… determination in her eyes..

"Lucy-san… Natsu-san…. I'm sorry…" Wendy held back her tears.


End file.
